I have been evaluating pediatric patients with cGVHD and providing recommendations on treatment options to their managing/referring physicians. Previously, I co-authored a book chapter on pediatric cGVHD for a patient-education book. In addition, I established a collaboration with pediatric endocrinology to further characterize frequent co-morbidities and late effects encountered in this patient population. Our findings were published this year. Furthermore, insight gained from the bedside has provided experimental questions for my laboratory investigations, which center on chronic graft-versus-host disease. Pre-clinical models inform us on cGVHD biology by allowing evaluation of immune cells in target and lymphoid organs, which are not amenable to investigation in the clinical setting.